


Coupon

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [25]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy February 2021, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Sole thinks Nick needs to relax, and a certain someone decides to help.
Relationships: Mysterious Stranger/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Coupon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Spa Day

“I’m just saying,” Sole says as they head out the door.  _ “You _ need to relax. Take a day off, maybe head to the spa. You’re too stressed.”

“Sole, wait,” Nick starts, but Sole is already gone. He sighs and slumps in his chair. They’re not  _ wrong, _ to be fair. Even if the idea of him going to a  _ spa _ is ridiculous.

He can just imagine it. Him, with cucumbers over his eyes, neck deep in mud. Gunking up the works faster than years of smoking have done for him. The very idea of it is—

There’s that  _ goddamn musical sting. _ Nick sits up and scowls. “What do you want  _ now?” _

The Mysterious Stranger wordlessly holds out a strip of paper. Nick takes it and reads it.

_ Good for one free back rub _

Nick stares at the paper and then sends the Stranger a flat look. “You must think you’re  _ so _ funny.”

The Stranger has the audacity to smirk at him. He leans forward in expectation. Nick can imagine his eyebrows waggling under the shadow of his hat brim as well.

“...Okay, but only so that I don’t have to have this coupon sitting around when Ellie or Sole come back.”


End file.
